


繁星

by LocatedinMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Dirty Talk, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Humiliation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocatedinMars/pseuds/LocatedinMars
Summary: 山治和索隆一起被人日了。





	繁星

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU。索隆是警察，山治是厨师，两个都是普通人的设定。  
> 索香前提的抹布山治+抹布索隆，不能接受请不要阅读！不能接受请不要阅读！！不能接受请不要阅读！！！  
> 有暴力表现和药物控制，羞辱及语言侮辱。淦，不能接受不要看，求求你了。

山治是被人扯着头发拉到索隆面前的。小巷子一片昏暗，只有月亮与星星投下的蓝汪汪的光。提着山治的人将他向前一甩，厨师便踉跄几步瘫软在地，脸颊埋进路面的泥尘里。他的鼻血滴滴答答流了一路，沾湿大半个衣领，还在胸前画出两道纤细的黑线，一边耳朵嗡嗡响着，侧脑被击打的地方火辣辣发痛，烧得他心慌。厨子知道所有人都在看着他，于是艰难地蜷缩起来，想要在众目睽睽之下藏起自己，像一条失去壳的蜗牛。我他妈……他把头藏在手臂下面，想骂两句假装一切还好，放无谓的狠话维持尊严。我操你们，都给我记住。

回家半路被围堵的时候他反抗了，甚至打得相当好，以一己之力单挑五个对手，还用膝盖打碎了三个下颌骨。可身手再好的厨师对着热武器也无能为力。他不怕死，也不怕一颗镶在骨头里的子弹，但被枪指住的那一瞬间他还是迟疑了。显然他的对手只需要一瞬的空档。他的头重重挨了一记，那一下砸得他眼冒金星，摔倒在地，整个脑子都是懵的。小混混蜂拥而上，拉开他的身体，将他固定住，如同图钉钉死一只蝴蝶。等他从灼烧的痛楚中挣脱出来时，只见到有人逆着光朝他走来，蹲在他身边，手里拿着什么东西。坐在他背上的那个人扯起他的头发，他痛叫一声，看见举在他面前的一袋药水、一个长柄漏斗和一个针筒。枪口爬上来，抵在他的太阳穴上，有人说：你要是保持不动，我就不开枪，成交？他咽口水，喉结上下滚动，温热的鼻血爬过嘴角，被按住的手攥成拳头。扬起的上身让他有些呼吸困难。那是什么东西？你们他妈的想让我喝什么？他问，鼻血流进嘴里，化成细碎的铁锈。是好东西。来，张嘴。

他以为那是毒品。他知道毒品能对一个人做什么，索隆告诉过他太多次了。他身后的人忽然伸手绕过他的脖子牢牢卡住，仿佛看出了他的意图。山治猛地一抽，险些将压住他手脚的人掀翻，犹如被捕入网的蛇。但箍着他的人丝毫不为所动，一个人终究不能和一群人的力量抗衡，缺氧让他败下阵来，发出嘶嘶的喘气声。他面前那个脸上纹着一只蜘蛛的人朝他笑了笑，蜘蛛的几条腿伸展开，仿佛在爬动。他被铁钳一样的手捏开了嘴，眼睁睁看着那个长柄漏斗插进嘴里，如刀子破开血肉。仰头的姿势让他无法顺利地呕吐。漏斗一直深入到咽喉，一路刮破脆弱的粘膜，留下伤口和血。他被硬插进来的异物激出眼泪，还未等他适应，那一袋药水就倒进来了。冰凉的液体刺进他的食道，缓缓滑进胃袋。他吞下去一部分，另一部分呛进气管，液滴如火星挥进粉尘，炸得他肺泡全都噼啪抗议起来，呛得撕心裂肺，满脸咸水。给他灌药的人按住漏斗边缘，他就只能仰着上身，咳也咳不出来，像被灌食的鹅。有那么一会山治陷入强烈窒息感当中，以为自己当场会死。但随即漏斗撤走了，他脖子上的禁锢也松开，厨师如释重负砸回地上，一边奋力咳嗽一边侧头呕出一小滩药液。你这也太浪费了，他听到别人说，用一种拿腔作调的语气。这怎么能行呢，太少没有用啊。

我操你的……他哑声说。针头让他恐慌。放开我！他又被摁住了。旁边的人撸起他的袖子，露出藏在臂弯的青色血管。那个针筒被人举着，弹了弹，抖下两滴液体，缓缓接近他的手臂。他奋力挣扎，每一块肌肉都绷紧了，企图在这困境中挤出一条逃生的狭径。然而他失败了：针头终究还是埋进他的手臂，愤怒与不甘从冰凉的破口流进来。他不再看已成定局的注射，侧过头去闭上眼睛，额头抵住地面，心里充斥着茫然和恐惧。我还要去戒毒所不成，他想。

但他搞错了。那不是毒品。

很难说这有没有让事态变得更好。

他蜷缩着，暴露在星光与夜风之下，用毫无防备的姿势袒露身体。那袋药水经过发酵，升温，终于化在胃里，在血管里冲撞，蒸出滚热的水汽，烤软了他的骨头，烤软了他的嗓子。热量将他撑开，轻飘飘的，一张嘴就会溢出去，被喉咙挤成细软的呻吟。他的脑子也蒸起一团雾，湿答答的滴水，思绪是逸散的，想什么都不真切，只有一点模糊的念头：我不能示弱，不能便宜这群王八羔子。但他在他人眼中早没了正形，瘫倒在地，像发情的母猫一样哼叫，摩擦双腿，只差伸手去拉自己的裤链。看他这发骚的样子，站在他旁边的人评价道。他没能听见。

索隆，周围人说。来瞧瞧你的男朋友。

什么，什么，什么索隆？脏兮兮的砖墙和地面一起旋转起来了。鼻血还在流，温热的印渍留在他下巴的青肿上。他从天旋地转的眩晕中抬过头去看，那些人便善解人意地漏出一条空隙，给他展示几米外被四人一同按在地上的影子。你还听得到吗？旁边有个人蹲下来和他说话。喂，醒醒，没到操你的时候呢。

眼前就是一切的根源了。他越发混乱的脑子迟钝地运转着，嚼出这么一条结论：绿藻头也遭殃了，这可真有点不妙。索隆看上去完全说不上好，身着常服，鼻青脸肿，满面血迹。他被人压着跪在地上，双手被大大拉开，完全没有反抗的余地。你怎么把自己搞成这个样子啊，山治想问。他还想翻个身爬起来，给那些按住索隆的人一人一脚，踢得他们鼻血四溅，再也不敢朝他男朋友伸手。但他做不到；药水翻滚着舔过他的身体内部，蠕蠕热意顺着脊椎往上爬，像兄弟们的拳头，一拳一拳将他的脑子捣成烂泥。他感到极度的不祥，那阴冷的感觉甚至能够刺穿雾般的湿气，直直扎进他的眼睛，犹如赤身裸体面对豺狗的獠牙。厨师预见到不幸的来临，预见到这样下去会有非常可怕的事情发生，却依然无能为力。他的肢体溶化在蠕动的泥水里，粉色的沼泽吞没了他。

理智稍纵即逝了。

他听到理性泯灭的脆响，逻辑和自制被脱下，徒留一具滴水的热物，兜住蒸腾的、烘烤的渴，渴，渴。他下意识去看索隆，目光湿热如狗舌，一边看一边用面条一样的手指去解自己的裤链，仿佛他们正在酒店开房，空调，熏香，柔软的棉被。他软得像一汪快溢出来的水，只等着谁来拨弄一下，让他从无形的桎梏中解脱出去，哗啦摔碎在地板上。索隆定定地回望他，那双眼睛闪烁着，穿透人群刺向他，如刀般锋利。奇妙的漂浮感包围了他。他想敞开衣襟，张开腿，将那锐利的眼神引入下体，引着那把刀将他捅得穿肠肚烂，刀尖捅到他的嗓子眼，让他放声吟出胃液和血泡。他想蜷缩，抱住膝盖和后脑，缩成坚不可摧的一个球，将淌水的脓口藏起来，咬碎吞下去，留下一个完好无损、配得上那双眼睛的自己。他陷入不知所措，仿佛受到信息素指引的昆虫，困惑而茫然地缓和手上的动作。我可以忍耐，只是热欲而已。我可以忍耐。他在天旋地转里嘟哝。

一把枪指着他的脑袋。“这事和他没关系，”他听见索隆说，声音沉得像压了铁水。“有什么要干的冲我来。”

操你的，绿藻头，他胡乱想着，手掌从这里磨到那里，不合时宜地回忆起被扔进碗里的那群醉虾，它们用那半透明的触须无力地碰着碗沿，试图从里面爬出来。他连组织想法都有些费劲，热潮和海浪拍碎了他的舌根，最后只有一点模糊的喉音散落在地上。我给他们颜色了，早就有关系了，都他妈是你的一摊破事。你给我记着。他说，每个字都糊成软绵绵的呻吟。索隆还在盯着他看；目光是互相的，更像是两个人同时瞪着对方，眼睛之外的部分开始逐渐模糊了。小混混们发出零零散散的笑声，像是随心所欲的劣质合唱。其中一个说，大警官，别急，马上就轮到你了，先让我们玩玩你操过的这个洞。

山治觉得周围热得不可理喻。小巷，垃圾，墙上的涂鸦，全都在散发无法忍受的高热，炙烤身陷其中的他，要将他烧成四散的飞灰。路灯的光卡在拐角，照不到深处，只有模糊的、朦胧的月亮与星光，洒在他的身上。混混的手摸上他的腰，钻到他的衬衫下面，在皮肤上游走。所有人都在看向他。他丧失了辨别人脸的能力，丧失了理解话语的能力，从人变成了锚点，在这场羞辱里化身成一个盛放目光的容器。请……请不要看我。他嗫嚅道，带着轻如棉絮的羞惭。索隆扭曲的脸刺伤了他，那目光令他痛苦，让他想要流泪，让他感到无比的愧疚。但他无法移开视线，仿佛受苦能让落到身上的手变得不那么恶心。他隐约意识到自己做了不可挽回的错事；而这点想法终究还是被潮水带走了。

如果他没有被注射那么多的药物，现在就能看到一出临死反扑一般的好戏。但药水咬坏了他的脑子，让他听不到男友的怒吼，看不到男友的挣扎，也意识不到混混举起的铁管意味着什么。索隆脸上的愤怒映在他的眼睛里，像投进光滑的镜子。跪在他身后的人拎住他的胯骨，他的腰便垮塌下去，靠膝盖和下巴支撑自己。索隆的嚎叫不像是人发出的了，像断肢的野兽。

他听到闷响。铁管挥起一次，两次，三次，划过一道暗光。他怔怔地看着：铁管落到暴起的索隆身上，砸向他的的小腿，砸向他的手臂，砸向他的侧脑，一下，两下，三下，咔嚓。血液流下来，染红了眼球，再淌到地上去。猛兽被打折了手和脚，轰然倒下，趴伏在原地喘气，肚腹一起一伏，终于不动了。也许制止索隆的不是铁管，而是贴上他额头的枪口。你这傻子，山治顶着那把枪含糊道。

即便如此，那双带着血的眼睛依然、牢牢地、盯着他。

山治开始发抖了。他的裤子被扒下，腰带，牛仔裤，底裤，最后是裸露的皮肤，战栗从空气中传来，扩散到全身。他侧过头去，一面用软得像水的手支撑自己，妄图这样站起来，离开碰到他背上的手。我在....我在干什么？他头昏脑胀，脸颊滚烫，蒸腾的热气快要杀死他了。隐秘的痒从深处缓缓流淌，流到入口，让那里蠕动起来，像饥饿的孩童寻求安慰。而他的目光则被索隆那灰暗的眼神锁住。索隆索隆索隆，他默念，犹如傻笑的疯子。他或许真的开始笑了，却又浸在苦涩中，显得痴傻又可悲。山治神志恍惚，若有所感：他是器具，是杀人刀，是捆住野兽的锁链，是用来伤害这个好警官的最锋利的针。

一根手指刺了进来。他浑身一抖，肉穴却骤然欢呼，脂膏般的红肉簇拥上去紧紧裹住侵入的异物。操！他听见后面那个人叫道。又湿又紧！而他只能喘气，喘出湿热的水流，侧脑的伤口猛然灼烧起来。手指在他体内四处翻搅，勾弄蠕动的甬道，肠液一滴一滴落到地上。他看到索隆鼓起的咬肌，紧抿的嘴角，脖颈上蜿蜒的青筋。压住索隆的人不安地翕动，然后又重新捂紧了，没留下半点空隙。野兽复又牢牢贴在地面。手指退出去，更大、更热的东西抵住他的屁股，像一把刀。索隆的目光盛在他半阖的眼睑里，重得犹如千钧。

那根阴茎刺穿了他，将他狠狠钉在地上。

他发出一声惊喘，仿佛被棍棒砸穿了后脑。肠肉吮咬肉柱，电流般的愉悦击打他的身体内侧，让他勃起的老二吐出一滩水渍。啊.......他低声道，勉力扭着头，想要凝神去看他的男友。这时候他身后的人开始动了，于是他被前后推动，阴茎一点一点破开身体，向更深处进发。晃动的视线让他看不清索隆的眼睛，山治皱起脸，试图在快感和晕眩中保住微末的一点意识。站在旁边的一个人发现了，一只手抓住他的头发，将他的上半身从地上提起来。体内耸动的肉棍因此更重地砸上他的前列腺，险些捅出他一胃袋的呕吐物。他张大嘴，却更加喘不上气，但男友的形象又清晰起来：流着血的眼睛望着他，那些血盈着光，几乎像是黑色的眼泪。

他呆呆地回视，然后羞耻的枷锁便忽地脱落了。被关住的呻吟和浪叫倾泻而出，像爆开的内脏一样滑得满地都是。周围人发出一阵调笑，抓着他的人松开手，让他跌回地上，带着绵软的叫声。山治不敢断开视线的连接，因此迟缓又手忙脚乱地挪动身体，直到重新看见那张熟悉的脸。操他的人继续操他。他从前做过这个，因此多少也有些习惯了。放松身体，不要反抗，若即若离地迎合，夹紧屁股，就能得到些许优待。后面那个人向前探，按住他的脖子，令他维持着屁股高抬的姿势动弹不得，在他的肠道里前前后后进出。他的肠肉吞咽那根肉棍，就像以前咬着索隆的老二一样，刺进来时软化，退出去时绞紧，殷勤地讨好它，即便他丝毫没有这个意思。他被索隆教得太好了，被按倒的时候浑身上下都是索隆调出的骚劲，是索隆揉出的柔韧与妩媚，要条件反射地摇摆腰肢追寻快乐。当然，更多的是药物作用；什么都可以用药物来解释，药物让他和索隆第一次上床，药物让他不能反抗，药物让他屁股流水。他这会睁着眼睛，却感到脑子里一片混沌，好似从身体里脱离，冷漠地从远处瞥向狼狈可笑的自己。这是我吗？他的手在地上爬动，无力地蜷着，被顶得不住摇晃，下巴磨出血丝。陌生的阴茎凿开他的身体，在里面横冲直撞，散播疼痛与愉悦。羞耻和痛苦被药物洗掉了，留下澄澈的茫然和渴求。他听到断续的叫声，和索隆做爱时一样甜腻的叫声。这是我。他迟钝地想，感到唾液和眼泪一同滑下去。

压着他的人射了。凉意往里灌，随着重力往深处流去。他自己流水的肉棍在甩动中也射了，断断续续的一滩白浆。没有任何人碰过那里。大警官，你平时真是有福了。谁要来？我劝你们都试试。身后的人离去了，下一个立即顶上，一根新的阴茎肏进来。干涸的血迹拉扯他的脸，又被眼泪冲开成一条蜿蜒的小河。场景映在他的瞳仁上：更多的人围向索隆，撕扯他的衣服。一个人踩住了索隆小腿折断的地方，将他的反抗踩成一阵一阵绵长的颤抖。警官石刻般的受伤的脸朝向山治，仿佛对处境毫无所觉，只有两枚钉子一样的眼睛，钉出他眼中河一般的眼泪来。这会山治是真的在哭了，他看不清那里发生了什么，只知道索隆猛地向前一扑，额角崩出两条青筋，撕碎的衣服掉在一旁。复数的手出现在索隆的胯骨上，一个人跪在索隆翘起的屁股后面，伴随着大声叫骂和响亮的一巴掌：大警官！放松一点！别这么紧！操，石头一样硬。阴魂不散的枪管又一次爬上来，这次停在山治的头顶。索隆的眼神掠过那把枪，然后就暗下去了。啊，这才对嘛。一阵喘气声。那根肉棍没进索隆的身体里了，把他顶得下巴贴地，然后耸动起来。山治的眼泪不停流着。眼泪完全冲走他侧脸上的血，浸湿他的胡茬，掉在水泥路上，聚成一片浅粉色的水渍。他哭出一个浅浅的湖，在哭出来的湖里晃荡。哎哟，我把大警官操出血了。这是你的第一次？那边的人说。看看您，好一张吓人的脸，下面这张嘴倒是会吸得很！

他还能看见索隆的眼睛。那双眼睛反射着星星一样的微光，从来没有停止过注视。但他不能再继续看了；所向披靡的副主厨山治又变成了那个爱哭的幽灵，为他那不可一世的男友、青少年剑道比赛冠军、警局大名鼎鼎的新人王而无声哭泣。肏着他的那根阴茎仿佛一下捅到肺部，让他呼吸困难，头晕目眩。耳鸣嗡嗡响着。用枪指着他的那个人却好似发现什么有趣的东西一样探头过来，伸手摩挲他的头发，指甲从枪管上擦过。怎么哭成这样？有这么难受吗？后面那个人干得你不舒服？他无声无息地哭着。索隆没干过这个，也没有被打药，既不会保护自己也不会觉得爽，只有痛。山治要被窒息杀死了。这么好看的脸，哭成这样多不好啊。有人说。瞧你一直在看他，要不要靠近一点？嗯？自己爬过去好不好？又有人捉着他的头发提起来了。在后面肏他的人愈发用力，扳起他的两条腿，让他一点一点朝索隆靠近。他拔出一声尖叫。等到那些人决定把他放下的时候，他已经又射了两次，精液拉出一条长长的丝。拿着枪的人把他的头掼到索隆耳侧，还拍了拍：小情人，开心一点。

这么近的距离，他能看到索隆脖子上的血迹，能听见急促的喘息声，唯独看不到索隆的脸。索隆没有侧过头，也许是没有力气。对不起。他的气音滑出去了，气流落在索隆脖颈处结痂的黑块上。对不起。索隆只是轻微摇晃着。

他屁股里的阴茎换了一根。然后又换了一根。白浆淅淅沥沥地从灌满的肉洞里流出来。索隆和他一样；在场的所有其他人都希望能在这个好警察的身上啐一口，希望看见自己的精液从这无敌的正义之士的屁眼里流出来。他们不知道从哪里掏出了油性笔，一笔一笔在索隆背上写字，在腿间画正字，在屁股上画箭头。好警官，您这屁股可真不得了，又热又紧，和您那小男友差不了多少。好警官？好警官？哟，一声不吭，真硬气。摄像机还有电没？往这里拍。啧，你说他还醒着吗？要不要往里面尿一泡试试？操，他这小男友是真带劲。啪。

山治失去了一会意识。等他再醒来，身旁已经一个人都没有了，只剩下趴在那里的索隆。天边隐隐泛起鱼肚白，将满天的繁星遮住了。他的头痛得好像要裂开，瘫痪一样完全感觉不到自己的下半身。厨师勉力支撑自己坐起来，然后就吐了，吐得稀里哗啦，呕吐物飞溅开来，盖住地上的精斑和血。小巷子里只有他呕吐发出的微弱喉音。他吐到只能呕出清液才恢复一点力气，朝另一个人那里爬过去，把趴着的索隆翻过来、让他枕着自己的腿。索隆闭着眼睛，脸完全被黑色的血渍盖满，额头烫得惊人。索隆，索隆？山治拍着他的脸，声音哑得不成样子。索隆的眼睫毛抖了几下，睁开了，看了他一眼。山治如释重负地松了一口气，将索隆抱紧了，感到男友呼出的热气打到自己的脖子上。

我们回家吧，他说。


End file.
